This is the Life!
by marciemarciemarcie
Summary: /ON HIATUS/  You can take a girl out of the city, but you can't take the city out of a girl. When Angela's small business closes down, she's offered a room at her sister's ranch.
1. Arrival

**Oh-mah-goddess, I'm publishing a story. -collective gasp- The apocalypse begins! Haha, thanks for clicking. Hope you enjoy my story. Oh, by the way, take the poll on my profile! I need a lurve-interest for Angela, and I need your help choosing! Poll closes on 10/15/10. Read and Review, peoples!

* * *

**

_Dear Angie,_

_How have you been lately? I really miss you! Oh, and so do Melody and Kasey. (No matter how much he denies it.)_

_Alright, I'll get to the point now. I know that you're having a hard time in the city ever since your photography shop_

_bombed. I'm your sister - how long did you think you were going to be able to hide it for? After a lot of begging, _

_pleading, and apple pies, Kasey and I have come to an agreement. If you're up to it, we can offer you a room at _

_the farm until you get back on your feet. Anyway, here's the catch - NO FREE RIDES. That being said, you have to _

_work if you want to live here. It's _hard _work, something I know you hate, but it'll be worth it in the end, I promise. _

_Oh, and you'll get paid._

_I'll bet you grabbed a pen and paper just now._

_Well, like I said, it'll be hard work, but I know you can handle it. Just act fast, because Kasey might change his mind - _

_I know you two don't get along too great._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_~Molly_

**oOoOo**

Angela leaned against the railing of the boat, gripping the letter tightly, focusing on the horizon. She did not like water - did not like being above it, or below it, and _certainly_ not in it.

"Miss, are you alright?" The voice of the captain made her jump a bit, and her stomach flipped in protest.

"I'm fine...," she replied, looking sick.

"Are you afraid of the water?" Pascal asked, looking out towards the ocean.

"Actually, I...," She let out a nervous giggle. "... I can't swim...," Angie admitted, a lopsided smile plastered on her face.

Pascal chuckled. "Don't worry, missy. This boat is as safe as safe can be."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Angela muttered, focusing again on the still horizon.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Speaking of a safe trip," Pascal began, pointing to a small land mass a few miles away, "There's your destination."

**oOoOo**

Angela hit the ground running.

Her bag was flung over her shoulder, wide open and threatening to rip open, the way it was bulging. Her camera thumped against her neck as she ran, and her sneakers squeaked against the wet wood of the dock. She needed to get _far_ away from that floating death-trap.

She made her way through the quiet town, her loud breaths and the clomping of her shoes disturbing the peaceful quiet. She made note of the small photography shop by the waterfall. When she saw a sign that said _Farmland_, pointing eastward, her pace increased.

Songbird Ranch was an adorable, quaint little place by the looks of it. A thatched red roof sat atop a white single-story house, with a red door and windowsills. To the right of the house were a chicken coop and a decent-sized barn, where neighing, mooing, and clucking could be heard from up the road. In front of the house, there was a small patch of plowed land where strawberries, turnips, and other spring crops could be seen sprouting from the ground. And bent over in the field, talking to her daughter, was-

"MOLLY!"

"What...?" Molly looked up from watering her crops and gasped, the watering can falling from her hand. "Angie!"

Angie raced across the field and embraced her sister in a tight hug. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you since Melody was born!"

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you way more!"

"Liar!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Aunt Angie, Aunt Angie!" A girl with reddish-brunette hair in braids, wearing a jean-dress over a pink tee and cowgirl boots, jumped up and down with her arms outstretched. Angie pulled away from her sister and scooped her niece up into a hug, lightly tossing her into the air.

"Oh, Melody! You're so big now! And you are just _adorable_!" She set her back down on the ground and ruffled her hair. "You get your good looks from me, of course!" she beamed, using the little girl's head as an armrest. Melody giggled profusley and latched onto her aunt's arm, grinning a gap-toothed grin.

"Mmm... But you get your teeth from your father," Angela drawled, looking towards the house as Kasey came outside. Molly laughed.

"Hey, look! Aunt Moocher is finally here," he said with a smug grin. Angela punched him on the arm.

"At least you got Molly's kind attitude, as opposed to a certain snarky man's," Angela retorted, smiling at Melody. She pulled her bag off of her shoulder, swinging it back and forth. "So where's my presidential suite?"

"Ooh, let me show you to your room, auntie!" Melody grabbed Angela's hand and led her into the house.

"Oww...," Kasey muttered, rubbing his forearm as he and Molly followed them in. "That must've been her taxi-hailing hand."

Molly giggled and wrapped an arm around her husband, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

**oOoOo**

The house was even cuter on the inside. The walls resembled that of a log cabin, and sunlight streamed in through the windows. There was a sitting area to the right, with green couch and armchair, a small television, and a brick fireplace. Along the left of the back wall was a large kitchen, with white cabinets and fancy stainless-steel appliances. A round white table sat a few feet away, where three comfy-looking chairs sat. To the left there was also a hallway with four doors, two on each side, which Melody led them down. She opened the last door. "Here's your room, Aunt Angie!"

Angela looked around. The tiny, rectangle-shaped, cream-colored room glistened in the sunlight, and the off-white carpet showed signs of recent vacuuming. A small bed, barley big enough for one, sat in the corner. There was a dresser made from shiny cherry wood and a large window. A ceiling fan lazily spun around overhead, and two chains dangled down.

Angie threw her bag down by the dresser and turned towards her sister's family. "Okay, so who wants to take me on a tour of the town?"

"We can go right after lunch," Molly answered, smiling over her shoulder as she led everyone back towards the kitchen. "We have so much to catch up on!" Kasey opened the fridge for Molly, and she bent down and dug through bowls and bottles. "Now, who's up for PB and J?"

"Me!" Angela and Melody shouted, in unison, then grinned at each other. Kasey chuckled and began helping his wife with the sandwiches.

When they were ready, Melody skipped over to the table, humming, and took a seat. Everyone followed her example, asking questions about the city as Angela talked with her mouth full of peanut-butter and jelly.

"What's the big city like, auntie?" Melody asked. "Is it as big as mom says?"

Angela shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. "Probably bigger than that."

"Wow! Mom, daddy, can we go visit the city someday?"

"I don't know...," Molly objected, crossing her arms. She pursed her lips. "The city is a big, dangerous place. You've been living in the country forever... Imagine the culture shock."

"Ah, don' worry 'bout it so much, Molls. The city is great! Bright lights, tall buildings, so many people..." Angela clapped her hands together and sighed dreamily. "And it's even better at night."

"Yeah, because all of the drunks and muggers must make for real great company," Kasey shot with a snicker. For the second time that day, he got a nice smack on the arm. "Ow! Good goddess, woman!"

"Goddess...? The hell?" Angela mumbled. "Someone's been skipping Sundays."

As they finished their lunches, Molly brought over a huge glass bowl of homemade chocolate pudding, to the amazement of Angela. ("Jeez, how many Jell-O cups were sacrificed to make this thing?)

"Delicious!" Angela cried, suprised. "Where'd you learn to make this?"

"Chase," Molly and Kasey replied simultaneously, though Kasey's voice was filled with contempt. Angela raised an eyebrow, but decided it best not to comment. They all ate in silence. When they were done, the quiet was broken by Molly.

"Alright, Ange. Tour time!"

"Yes!" Angela jumped right out of her seat, nearly knocking it to the floor.

"Don't get too excited, Angie," Kasey warned. "You might throw up."

"Up yours."

"Angela!" Molly scoffed, clapping her hands over a confused Melody's ears. Angela laughed.

"Time to introduce the world to the Amazing Angie!"

**oOoOo**

The rest of the day went by in a slow blur. Molly ran Angela around town, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. Everyone was nice enough, she supposed. Hopefully, she didn't offend the purple-haired man when she'd asked about his gender. Or the peach-head, either. _I hope Melody doesn't grow up to be a cross-dresser like them... _And speaking of peach head, Kasey'd glared at him like he'd caused the plague and taxes.

Angela rolled over in bed and stared out the window. The full moon shone down on her face, and stars shone brightly. Much brighter than in the city. And you could actually take a deep breath without coughing out smoke... That was nice. People didn't shove you as you walked down the street, and there were no cars to run you over with. Hell, this place wasn't even big enough for a one-lane road! Hopefully that was a good thing.

She rolled onto her stomach and hugged the pillow close to her head. Without all the shouting, beeping car horns, alarms going off, and loud music, falling asleep was no longer a chore, a struggle. She closed her tired eyes and sighed, letting peace take over.

Her last thought, however fleeting, was clear.

_This is the life.

* * *

_

**Awright, man! -fist-pump- Chapter one is IN THE BAG. -does victory dance with sock monkey-**

**Mwahahaha, I've been blowing off my reading project for this. I hope it was worth it. xD I can't make any guarentees or promises regarding story length, chapter length, or update intervals, because my life is random like that. D:**

**Oh, and while I'm at it - go ahead and click the shiny blue button on the bottom of the page. You know which one I mean ;] I'd like opinions on all of the characters, specifically Angela - she **_**is**_** the protagonist, after all! **

**Thanks so much for your time + support! :D**


	2. Surprises

_This is _not_ the life!_

That was Angela's first thought as her sister woke her up the next morning. "Angie, dear, wake up! Time for work." She could hear the smug smile in her voice, filtering her words.

"Five... Five more mins'," Angela mumbled into her pillow, pulling her quilt over her head.

"Don't do this to me, Angela. We had a _deal_..."

"Deal, shmeal... I'm asleepin'."

"It's not my fault you were up 'till one."

"One-fifteen."

"Same difference! I'm going to shove you off this bed if you don't get up in three seconds."

That was quite a threat. Was there anything worse than being shoved off the bed, blankets and all, at six in the morning?

"One..."

No. No, there was not.

"Two..."

"Ah'm up! I'm up." Angela groaned. She rolled over and sat up, rubbing her blurry eyes like a child waking for school. Molly raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sheep pyjamas? Seriously?"

Angela glanced down at her light blue pyjamas. Sheep jumped over fences that plastered her legs, chest, and arms. She frowned up at her sister. "Yes. Sheep. Problem?"

"No... I guess not," Molly sighed. She grabbed Angela's hand and yanked her out of bed. "Now get ready. You've got a long morning ahead of you!" she warned, wagging her finger. She closed the door behind her on her way out, her shoes thumping down the hall until she was out of hearing range.

"Screw mornings. I want _my_ apartment and _my_ rules back...," Angela mumbled to herself, then let out an obnoxiously loud yawn. "At least I get paid..."

And with that realization, Angela's morning got much brighter.

**oOoOo**

"G'morning, you crazy country people!" Angela sang, making her way towards the kitchen. She was dressed in a green camisole over a white tee-shirt, a brown skirt with large pockets, and knee-high boots; her new work outfit. As she came out the hallway, she noticed with puzzlement that no one was in the house. "Hellooooo?" she called.

She took a peek out the door, and realized everyone was already working. She stole a glance at the clock above the sink - apple-shaped - 6:22 AM. Oh my God. "They really _are_ crazy country people," Angela muttered, making her way outside. She called - shouted at the top of her lungs, actually - for Molly, who emerged from the barn a moment later, carrying a basket of wool. Bits were in her hair and clung to her clothes from static.

"Alright, here's what's on the agenda today," she said. She took a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket and handed it to an apprehensive Angela. With every word, her eyebrows rose a bit higher.

"Aren't you_ crazy_." It wasn't evenvoicedlike a question; it was a statement.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied, smirking. Please go be a dear and help Melody with collecting eggs, 'kay? I believe that's first on the list."

At the mere mention of her niece's name, Angela smiled. She'd been wanting to spend the day with Melody from square one. "Sir yes ma'am!" she shouted, grinning. She offered Molly a two-fingered salute for added effect and practically skipped into the coop.

"Melody! Your gracious aunt has come to lend a hand," Angela announced, her loud voice echoing off the wooden walls. Melody, who was wearing her hair down today, jumped and bag of chicken feed fell from her hands, onto the floor. Luckily, it didn't rip.

"Aunt Angie!" she said, beaming. "You're really gonna help?"

"Of course." Angela picked up a basket with a pillow in it. "Do I carry the eggs in this?"

"Yep."

"Easy enough...," Angela figured. She walked towards one of the five chickens, basket in hand, and attempted to lift the chicken off it's egg. She got a nice peck on the hand.

_"Shiiiit!" _she hissed, yanking her hand back with inhuman speed. "Damn, that hurt! Cocky-assed little bi-"

She turned her head and caught Melody staring at her with wide eyes.

"...Biscuit?"

Melody began to giggle uncontrollably. Angela smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Um, how 'bout we keep that bit of colorful language as our little secret? Sound good?"

Melody nodded through her laughter. "O-o-of co-ourse."

"And maybe you should handle the whole moving the chicken aspect."

"G-got it... Here, Viola..." Melody calmly moved towards the hen, stroking her white feathers. "I'm just gonna move you for a sec." Without struggle, the hen allowed Melody to pick her up and move her aside, revealing a single white egg. Melody reached down, picked it up, and put it into a stunned Angela's basket. Then she put Viola back.

"How do you do it?" Angela asked.

"Viola's touchy. I probably should've told you..."

"No shi-... duh."

"You just need to get to know her... Let her get used to you. Then she's an angel."

"Angel my butt."

Melody smiled. They quickly collected the rest of the eggs and fed the chickens. Angela pulled the list back out and studied it. "Oh-kay! Next is milking the cows." She paused, then made a face. "Wait, what? Ew. Gross."

"Don't worry, aunt Angie!" Melody insisted. "I'll help you!"

"Oh, aren't you just a little sweetie!" Angela smiled down at her niece and ruffled her hair.

The pair made their way towards the barn, where Kasey was grooming one of the eight animals, a beautiful brown horse.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Melody sang, running up to her father.

Kasey smiled and picked her up, then looked over at Angela. "I can see you're finally up. Took you long enough," he smirked. "I was going to get one of the roosters and put him under your pillow."

Angela scoffed and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, please. You wouldn't dream of it."

Kasey narrowed his eyes and chuckled, still smirking. He put a ginning Melody back down on the ground and stuffed the brush into his rucksack. "Is that a challenge? In that case, sleep with one eye open." He walked backwards out the barn, not without doing the universal "I'm watching you" hand signal. Then he was gone.

Angela sighed and picked up a tin bucket, making her way towards one of the three cows. "That Kasey... Such a drama queen." She threw a glance at Melody. "Okay, so... How do I go about doing this?"

"Like this..." Melody came forward and milked the cow with expertise you'd expect from her parents.

When Angela had been fully taught in the ways of cow milking, she raised her eyebrows at Melody. "Wow. You 'oughtta start a ranch when you get older. Ever think of that?" she asked.

Melody cocked her head to the side, seemingly deep in thought. "Yeah, I guess. It's pretty fun!"

_Yeah, sure, if you can stand the smell. Blech!_

**oOoOo**

Soon, all of the chores on the list had been completed. Outside the barn, Angela fell backwards onto the ground, a loud _whoosh_ following her as she crushed still-dewy grass. "Oh my God, that was the worst six hours ever!" she moaned. Melody raised an eyebrow.

"Auntie, it's only been an hour."

"That's my point!"

"Um... No comment." Melody joined her aunt on the ground, arms behind her head. They watched grey morning clouds crawl by for a few minutes.

"Aunt Angela?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Follow me." Melody practically jumped up, then gave her aunt a hand. Melody made her way around the back of the house, Angela trailing a few feet behind. She knelt down in the ferns and bushes, looking for something.

"What is it? Some kind of plant? A time capsule? A singing frog?" Angela mused_._ Melody simply shook her head and continued looking. She let out an accomplished _aha! _and pulled something out of the bushes; something that made Angela's jaw drop and her eyes widen to what she thought was the size of Kasey's ego.

It was a fairy.

A_ fairy._

_Oh my _God!

"I... I found him asleep in a bale of hay this morning, before you were awake... Whatever he was doing before must've tuckered him out, because he's still sleeping. I tried showing him to daddy, but he just called doctor Jin..." Melody's brow furrowed. "Mom couldn't see him either."

"I...Y-You... _Fairy?" _Angela stared at the tiny form that Melody cradled like a baby.

He resembled a tiny person, but with pointed ears, green hair, and tiny wings. He wore an orange outfit - a onesie? - and a matching pointed orange cap, with a white pom-pom at its tip. He also wore a white bib encrusted with a large blue jewel. He seemed to give off a light, a yellow glow, that pulsed in rhythm with his quiet, slow breaths.

"No, no... I don't think he's a fairy, exactly." Melody tapped a small finger to her chin, deep in thought. "I think... I think he's a harvest sprite."

"A _what?"_

"A harvest sprite. Y'know, the Harvest Goddess' magical little helpers?"

"Goddess? Where've _you_ been going to school?"

"I-" Melody froze. "Oh my Goddess. _School._ School!" She jumped up and shoved the harvest sprite into Angela's hands. "I have to go, right now! Mister Gill will kill me if I'm late again! Bye, aunt Angie!" In a split second, she raced into the house and back out, backpack slung over her shoulder. She ran and ran until she was out of sight.

Angela glanced down at the sleeping sprite in her hands and sighed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, then looked back down at the sprite. "Ah... You're kinda cute," she realized, her frown turning into a small smile. "I hope you like bushes... Or better yet, my sock drawer."

* * *

**Chapter two - COMPLETED! WOO~! Funky dance par-tay time! :D Thanks so much for the support, you guys. Big hugs to **_**lollipopdiego**_, _**EvilGiggles13**_, **and **_**Tiffiany59**_** for the reviews, and for the people who alerted this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! X3**

**Heh, I got a**_** bit **_**carried away just now. ^_^" I hope you guys liked the second installment. I promise I'll incorperate some of the villagers in the next few chapters or so. Keep on sending the review love! See you next time~!**

**~O.M.G. B3**

**P.S. Take the poll! (And vote for Wiz-GAH! *running-tackled by other fandoms*) ;D**


	3. Fight

**Hey, guys! I'm back.**

**I understand that this is kind of a filler chapter. I just needed to get this moving a bit so I can introduce one of the romantic interests next chapter :) Yes, I have my two chosen. I know which one's competition and which one's the real deal-io. But anyway, to make up for such short filler-ness, I've added a suprise at the **_**end**_** of this chapter x3 You don't **_**have**_** to read it; It was just for fun. It won't affect the storyline. It wouldn't make much sense as a one-shot, anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Angela had planned to lounge around the ranch for the rest of the day - a nice bowl of dry cereal, action movies with lots of explosions, and the big easy chair in the living room; But _no_, Molly wouldn't have it.

"Go make some friends!" Angela whined, in a pathetic imitation of her sister's voice. "Get a workout! Do _something." _She rolled her eyes. _"_Blah. What a nag."

She made her way across the bridge and into Harmonica Town. The sun shone pleasantly down on the little island, and a few animals roamed on top of buildings.

"What to do, what to do..." Angela sighed. She milled around for about ten minutes before her stomach growled insistently. "Lunch! Now." she decided, and made her way towards the Ocarina Inn.

Delicious smells teased Angela's nose as she walked through the door. Maya bounced over to her and grinned.

"Hiya, Angela! You hungry?" she asked, beaming. Angela nodded, practically drooling.

"Starving!"

"Let me get you a table and then I'll take your order!" She bounded towards an empty table at the far right of the inn, by the counter. She pulled a laminated menu out of her apron pocket and handed it to Angie. Then she took out her order book and her pencil. "What looks good?"

Angela closed her eyes and inhaled. Then they popped back open. "I'll have whatever's cooking!"

Maya danced away, writing something in her notebook as she left, and began talking to her grandmother. Angela rested her head on the table as she waited. She stifled a yawn.

A few minutes later, Maya came back with a nice big slice of vegetable pizza. Angela's mouth watered and she sat bolt upright. "Dig in!" Maya sang. Angela ate quickly, scarfing it all down as if Molly and Kasey had starved her. She waved Maya back over for a check and paid. Maya was about to walk away but hesitated, hovering over Angela.

"What?" Angela asked. Maya looked around before leaning in.

"I want you to try my new cookie recipe!" she whispered, like it was a secret. "Please, they're the best batch I've made all day." Quietly, almost inaudible, she added, "Ever since the fires died out..."

"Ooh, free cookies? I'm in!" Angela cried, nodding greedily; she hadn't even heard the last part. Maya smiled and pulled a plastic bag out of from behind her back. Angela's grin quickly melted off as she caught sight of the contents.

The alleged "cookies" were burnt to a black crisp, and seemed to be tinged _green. _There were little candies in the cookies, but they didn't look like any candy Angela had ever seen, not even in the city. Maya pulled one out and held it in front of Angela's face. She blanched, turning a ghastly pale.

"Alright, try one!" Maya begged. _Too late to back out now! _her ice-blue eyes cried. Her smile insisted, _It'll only hurt for a little while!_ Hesitant, Angela raised the cookie to her lips and took a bite.

_Oh dear God,_ _have mercy._

She almost threw up all over Maya's dress. Maya backed away, startled at first, then let out a defeated sigh. With her shoulder's slumped, she muttered, "The bathroom's through those doors, all the way to the left." It sounded practiced.

Angela booked it.

Over her loud hacking, she heard Maya's quiet footsteps. Maya backhanded the door. "You okay in there?" she asked, disappointment dripping from her words.

"I-I'm fi-" A new round came up and Angela was cut off.

"No, you're not!"

"I... I am now, r-really..."

The water could be heard as Angela washed out her mouth. She swung the door open and came face-to-facw with a teary Maya. "I-I-I'm a t-terrible c-co-o-ook!" Maya cried, rubbing her eye with her fists. She sobbed, "I _s-suck!"_

Angela sighed and shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "Y...Yes, you suck. Badly."

Maya began to wail.

"B-But," she added quickly, "if you just keep practicing, you'll get better!"

"Y-Y-You thin-nk s-so-o?" Maya sniffled.

_I'll be praying. _"I _know _so."

"G-Gee, thanks, Angie. Can I c-call you that? Angie?"

"Sure."

Maya hugged her new friend tightly. "You're so a-amazing, Angie!" She offered a watery smile. "I feel so much better now... Ah, here." She pulled Angela's check back out of her apron pocket. She handed it back to Angie. "Don't tell grandma," she whispered, peering around the corner at Yolanda, who was immersed in her work.

"Woah, really?" Angela practically shouted. "Thanks!"

"Shush!" Maya scolded, then looked at her grandmother one last time. "You're welcome." Maya wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. They were red-rimmed, but now they were happy too. "Now get out of here before I change my mind," she joked.

"Alright. Bye, Maya. Thanks for... Y'know."

"No problem, Angie. Come on back whenever you're hungry!"

"If Kasey's cooking, it's a given."

Maya laughed. "Tell Molls and Kasey that I said hi. And give Melody this!" She fished around her apron one last time and pulled out a lollipop. "Don't worry; I didn't make it," she smirked. "Bye."

"See'ya."

Angela nearly skipped out of the inn. She officially had a friend on the island now, and a free meal in her belly - at least, there had been _before._

Suddenly, the clock tower pealed loudly. Angela jumped, startled. It rang three times, and then the school's door swung open.

Half a dozen children came running out of the building, Melody included. She ran up to her aunt, tugged on her sleeve. "Aunt Angie! Did you come to pick me up?"

"Absolutely!" Angela lied. She smiled. "I couldn't wait to see you again."Melody grinned.

Through the door of the school, Angela saw a platinum blond man shuffling papers at his desk - Gill, Melody's teacher. He looked up, nodded at curtly her. She nodded back.

Melody tugged her sleeve again. "Let's go home."

**oOoOo**

Angela and Melody discussed the harvest sprite as they walked home. Angela informed Melody that he hadn't woken up yet. Melody seemed dissapointed, but perked up when her parents greeted them at the door.

"Hi, Melly!" Kasey took his daughter's hand and they all walked inside. Kasey peered over his shoulder at Angela. "Hey, you."

She replied with a bored expression and a two-fingered wave. "Greetings, martian."

"That the best you can come up with?"

"...Shut up."

He grinned with satisfaction. She briskly turned her face in the other direction, crossed her arms with a "hmph".

"Oh, you two...," Molly sighed. "I don't even remember why you don't like each other." Molly walked towards the oven, opened it, peered inside. She closed it back up. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh, I already... Never-mind," Angela said. Hungry again, already.

"But yeah, what mom said," Melody began. "Why don't you guys like each other?"

"Oh, I could give ya' a thousan' reasons," Angela snapped. They all sat down at the dining room table.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're the most annoying person alive!" Kasey shot back.

"Not true!"

"Yes it is."

_"NOT TRUE!"_

"You're such a child!"

Angela stood, shoved her chair backwards. "You're such a pain in the butt!"

Kasey stood as well. "Not as much as you are! You're always starting trouble!"

_"No I don't!"_

"You nearly burned our old apartment down!"

"_You_ spilled punch _all_ over me after the wedding! On _purpose!"_

"At least I even _had_ a wedding!"

"I'm OUT of here!" Angela shouted, face warm and wrought with fury. She looked at Molly and Melody's stunned faces. Hers softened a little, just a little. "Sorry. Be back later." She took the lollipop Maya gave her and placed it on the table in front of Melody.

Without a second glance, she stormed out the screen door, into the setting sun. She needed a bar, _now._

_**********Here's that surprise I mentioned earlier!**********_

The sky was a beautiful, flawless blue on their wedding day. The kind of day that only a goddess - or a god - could create.

Celesta Church was packed with friends and family. Every single person from Castanet was there, even people who weren't too close to the bride or groom. In the first two pews were Molly and Kasey's parents, Molly's on mother and Kasey's parents on the left. Angela, Molly's sister, stood by the priest Perry, waiting. She was grinning like she'd just won the lottery. Her dress was knee-length and a light shade of maroon, with a matching jacket and shoes. Soon it'd be ruined, covered in punch. But, heh, she didn't know it at the time.

Kasey was nervous as hell. He tugged at his stiff collar, hot and cold at the same time. He furrowed his brow. _Shouldn't she be out here by now?_

The bells began to toll; the organ began to play.

_Here comes the bride..._

Chloe, the youngest girl on the island, skipped happily down the isle, throwing yellow and pink petals onto the carpet. She joined Perry and Angela at the altar. Paolo, looking very dapper in his mini-tuxedo, scampered down the isle, careful not to drop the pillow or the rings. They all waited, staring intently at the doors.

That's when Molly walked in.

She glowed with excitement as her father walked her down the isle. Her gown was gorgeous. Strapless, floor sweeping, sparkly as _hell._Perfect. Her veil was a silver tiara with white netting hanging down. Her shoes were simple flats, but still fancy enough to be wedding-appropriate. Her bouquet was filled with yellow roses, yellow daisies, and sunflowers.

She was the epiphiany of a happy bride.

Kasey's anxiety vanished as he caught sight of that familiar smile.

He smiled right back at her and held out his hand as she carefully made her way up the steps. They stood across from each other.

"Dearly beloved," Perry began, reading from his book. "We are gathered together here in the sight of our God and Goddess, and in the face of this company, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony."

He turned to Kasey.

"Kasey, do you take Molly as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, cherish her, comfort her, honor her, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." He'd never been more sure in his entire life.

"Molly," Perry said, and faced her. "Do you take Kasey as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, cherish him, comfort him, honor him, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and health, 'till death do you part?"

She looked Kasey in the eyes and said,

"I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now announce you husband and wife. Kasey, you may now kiss the bride." Perry was smiling now, too. Everyone was smiling and crying, leaning forward in their seats.

He gently took Molly by the shoulders, and they both leaned in, closer, closer.

Applause erupted as their lips met. Molly threw her arms around Kasey neck and cried.

"I love you."

* * *

**NOW WASN'T THAT WORTH THE WAIT? /slapp'd**


	4. Lucid

**Hi, guys!**

**This is the shortest chapter so far, but it was definitely the most fun to write. I just love writing Chase for some reason. He's hilarious is his own special way x3**

**I _WOULD_ have posted this an hour ago, but the document manager is currently being a serious beotch. D:[ Let's hope it learns some manners soon. (I had to write this twice, and the footnote three times. ~grumbles~)**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The crisp evening air invaded the warm bar as the door swung open. A bell jingled, alerting everyone to her presence.

Angela quietly made her way to the bar counter and sat down at a stool. She traced the lines in the wood and sighed. Kasey was right; she was being a child. She should go back right now and apolagi-

"Hey. Angela, right? You ordering or what?"

Angela glanced up and saw peach-head frowning down at her in the dim light. His violet eyes were annoyed. What was his name again? She didn't care much at the moment. "Hi, Charlie."

He crossed his arms and glared. "It's Chase."

She waved her hand in front of her face, dismissive, and rolled her eyes. "Same difference."

"What do you want?" Chase snapped. Angela returned his icy stare with a fiery look of defiance.

"Gimmie a beer."

He turned, fished around for a glass. "Any kind in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Whatever." It was in front of her in about five seconds flat, the foam oozing over the sides. She took a swig, washed a quarter of it down in one gulp.

"Way to hold your beer."

"I know my limits."

"I'm sure you do." Innocent words, but a mocking tone.

She glared at him and slammed her hand down on the counter, leaned forward. "What the hell's that 'sposed to mean, peaches-for-brains! ?"

He smirked, didn't answer. Angie grumbled and slowly sat back down. She took another swig.

The glass hit the counter a bit harder this time.

"So, what brings you to the bar, oh-sober one?" Chase asked, voice oozing with sarcasm and disinterest. He obviously got paid to say things like that, though it seemed he threw in the sarcasm on his own accord, free of charge.

Angela slumped over and buried her face in her folded arms. "I got into a fight with Kasey."

"Ah, yes. Kasey." Chase chuckled. "Only Maya's will competes with his. He thinks I'm trying to steal Molly away from him..." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "As _if."_

Angela sat up and glared at him with all the fire she could muster.

"...No offense," Chase added, his eyes dancing and amused."So why aren't you apologizing instead of drinking the night away?"

"I have my reasons."

"Pride?"

"I'll take all I can get."

Chase shrugged. "Eh, makes sense."

Angela brought the glass to her lips again. Empty already. She asked for more; Chase obliged.

The bar got a few degrees warmer. Pleasantly.

"Molly and Melody prolly' think I'm some kinda' jerk-face now," Angela muttered, eyes downcast. "They're going to hate me. Kasey especially."

"Don't be so sure," said Chase. He leaned forward, rested his chin on his upright arm. "Hate's a strong word." His eyes got distant as he added, "Family should stick together."

"I guess sticking together is harder than I thought."

"Don't we _know _it."

Angela's glass was emptied and refilled and emptied and refilled as she sat at the bar that night, Chase as her only real company. That Kathy girl was tending to other patrons, along with Hayden, her dad. Hours passed, and the warmth wasn't so pleasant now. With every sip, she found herself more and more emotional, more open with this person, who was practically a complete stranger. Angela didn't like it. Somehow, she managed to stop herself and mewed, "I... I think I'm totally _tanked."_ The words struck her as funny for some reason. She giggled a bit.

_"No..."_ Chase rolled his eyes, took her glass, put it in the sink to be washed later. "I'd bet anyone five bucks you can't even stand."

"I'd take that butt-I mean bet."

"Go ahead and try."

She tried.

She latched a shaky hand to the counter and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She slid to down the floor - the minor impact made her feel like lead. If it wasn't for the seat in front of her, she would've fallen face first. She landed on her knees. Then she pulled herself back up, held onto the counter for support.

"Way to go."

"I don't need any more wise-ass comments, wise-ass."

"Thanks for the compliment - I guess I am pretty wise." _Damn that straight face of his, that bored expression._

"Shut up," she growled.

"Oh, and by the way, you've yet to pay for your drinks."

She fumbled around for her wallet, pulled out a twenty. He gave her the change, minus five dollars.

"You tryin' to swindle me?" Angela slurred.

"No-_p-_e," Chase replied, popped the "p", feigned innocence on his face. "We made a bet and you lost."

"Damn you. Damn you, peach-head."

"It's closing time now. Nice seeing you. We've enjoyed your patronage."

"Shuddup!"

She staggered out of the bar, into the night. As the door swung closed, the warm light and the talking vanished. It reappeared momentarily as someone else exited the bar behind her. Angela turned to see who it was. It was Chase.

"I gave you the freaking money. Leave me the hell alone." _Anyone hearing this conversation will think I'm a pimp._

"Touchy, touchy," Chase scolded. He shook his head. "Are you going to be able to make it home by yourself?"

_No._ "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

_No._ "Yes."

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Even if you think that, I should probably escort you or something... Can't have your blood on my hands when you're mugged or hurt on your lonesome way home."

She was appalled, a look of horror on her face. "What possessed you to say that?"

He shrugged. "I'unno. It happens."

"Well, dun' I feel safe now," she drawled. "You're morbid."

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

She tried to speed-walk away from him, somehow ended up sprawled out on the ground. He pulled her to her feet. "See what I mean now?"

_Yes. _"No."

They walked mostly in silence as Chase led Angela home. He knew the way because he passed there when he went to his own house. Soon, they were at her doorstep.

"Well, here you are, home sweet home, all that good stuff," Chase said quickly, pushed her forward. "Don't do any stupid things while you're _this_ drunk, like prank calling or playing with matches."

"Thanks 'fer the suggestions."

"... You're terrible."

"Touché."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

And then he was gone, disappeared down the path and into the black.

She stood there for a brief moment, silent. Then: "Freaking. Cross-dressing. Jerk." _Cute too, but only on the outside. _Angela fished around both pockets for her key, did not find it. Panic set in. Then she was bricked, remembered where she'd put it.

"Oh... Duh," she slurred with a laugh. She took off her shoe, shook it out. Her key fell to the onto the porch with a clatter. A trusty place to hide your keys in the city - no one would steal these lame boots, only _Nikes_ or _Converse. _She picked up the key and fumbled with the lock for about a minute before she got the key in the hole. She pushed the door open and in she went.

Suddenly, exhaustion swamped her, suffocated her, shoved her down the hall, through her door, and onto the bed without changing, taking off her shoes, anything. Within seconds, she was asleep.

**oOoOo**

With sleep comes dreams, and with drunkenness comes oddness. The two weren't such a great mix.

Angela dreamed an odd dream that night.

She was laying in the middle of a grassy field, wearing her boots and a knee-length yellow sun dress dress she did not own, but now desperately wanted to. She was looking up at a bight, vibrant blue sky. Birds flew high in the sky and chirped cheerful melodies.

One by one, yellow flowers sprouted around her and bloomed. She could actually hear the quiet _pop!_ as each appeared, could hear the earth breathing and moving.

It was a beautiful sound that made her smile.

Melody, Molly, and Kasey appeared a few feet away, grinned at her. The two girls wore flowing blue gowns, and Kasey wore a fuchsia suit. They all joined her on the ground, staring at the sky. Melody giggled and put a yellow daisy in her aunt's hair. Angela let her eyes close, feeling totally at peace.

Then everything changed.

The the flowers sank back into the ground. The grass pulled back and vanished. The sky turned gray and cloudy, and a single blackbird passed overhead. Molly, Kasey, and Melody slowly began to fade away. Angela opened her mouth to call them back, couldn't make a sound. Not a peep. She tried to grasp Melody's hand. Her fingers went right through. Melody looked scared.

Suddenly, she was in New York.

She was lying in the middle of a four way intersection, still in her dress and boots. She was surrounded by buildings and honking cars, each and every one of them at a standstill. Nothing in the square of the intersection moved except Angela.

Until Angela sat up.

She was face-to-fender with the largest bus she'd ever seen.

**oOoOo**

Angela awoke in the middle of the night, pillow soaked with salty tears.

* * *

**Awright! After an eternity of stalling, the Goddess Quest will be introduced next chapter! ~fireworks and cheering~**

**And Operation: Reading project - total success! I was the first person to turn it in. Cheyahh. FELLOW EIGHTH GRADERS, BOW DOWN TO YOUR SUPERIOR! MUAHAHAHA**_ahem._

**_Thanks to Paramore for being the musical inspiration for this chapter. I'd still be sitting here scratching my head without their help. HAILEY WILLIAMS FTW! I listened to Misery Business _for the whole drunk-scene, and _The Only Exception_for the dream sequence. LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR PARAMORE! /end psychotic fandomness**

**See you next chapter. ;)**


	5. Task

Angela was in for a rude awakening.

Especially if you consider a fairy shouting in your face a rude awakening.

"Good morning!" The sprite chirped jovially. He wore the biggest smile. "I'm Fi-"

"OH MY GOD!" Angela screamed, utterly shocked and startled. She regretted shouting; her hangover headache decided to kick in right then and there. _Damn, there goes the whole "still dreaming" theory._

The sprite blinked at his charge, but the smile returned a moment later. "Like I was saying... I'm Finn, the trusty Harvest Sprite!" He looked around her room. "Are you the one who found me in the barn?"

"N-No. It was... It was.. It was my niece, Melody."

"Oh!" He looked surprised. "So... So _two_ people can see me?"

"If you heard what I just said, then yeah, pretty much... Now please explain why-"

"Angela? Angela!" At that moment, Molly skidded into the room. "I heard you scream. Are you okay?"

Angel slowly nodded, eyes still on the harvest sprite bobbing in front of her.

Molly rubbed her eyes. "It's five in the morning, Angela... Please turn your dreams down a notch." She turned leave, didn't. "Welcome back. Please talk to Kasey later." She left.

"As _I _was saying," said Angela, "Why're you in my face at five in the freaking morning?"

"Well," Finn began, "You need to get an early start if we're going to see the Goddess today!"

"Goddess? A-_gain_ with the goddess? What is _up_ with you people?" Angela muttered. "Why should I visit this weirdo goddess lady everyone keeps goin' on about?"

"The Harvest Goddess isn't weird!" Finn cried, defensive. "I-if you don't help her, the island will die!"

Angela's eyes widened. "... Okay, I guess that's a pretty good reason, I suppose." She yawned loudly and stretched out her arms. "Gimmie... Give me about... fifteen minutes, and we'll be ready to go."

_"We?"_

"Melody, he_llo?_ The other person who can see you? You been _listening?"_

"Oh. Oh! Right, okay. You do that!" Finn bounced up and down on the bed. "I'll be here!" He grinned as he flew into the air. "Wheee!"

"... This island is jacked up."

And with that, Angela left the room.

**oOoOo**

Within the given time-frame, Angela and Melody were dressed and ready to go. Melody stared wide-eyed at Finn for the full fifteen minutes. She blinked more than usual, as if he'd disappear next time she opened her eyes. _Funny, seeing as she's the one who'd found him in the first place..._

"Alright, let's go, then," Angela said in a monotone. She figured it's be easiest to just expect weird crap like this. Hell, if a unicorn busted down the door and asked if she wanted a ride, she wouldn't have batted an eyelash. "Chop chop, Melody. We've got an island to save." She dragged her niece out of the house, quiet as to not wake up Kasey or Molly again. Chances were, they wouldn't approve of a hungover Angela prancing around town with their precious daughter at five AM, talking to the thin air that was really a magical sprite.

That wouldn't sound too good. Not at _all._

"So... Where's the goddess spring?" Melody asked.

"It's in the Ganache Mine District!" Finn chirped. "We'll be there soon."

Angela yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. "Let's make soon happen a little faster." She strided a few paces ahead of her companions and fought off the aches and pains her body threw at her.

"Wait up, auntie!" Melody called, and jogged to catch up. She laced her fingers through Angela's. Finn buzzed over, plopped down on Melody's head. She blinked from the impact.

The triple threat made their way up the steep slope as they ventured into the mining district. Melody skipped across the wooden bridge without a care, and Finn zipped by in a breeze. Angela faltered, stood still on the side they came from.

"C'mon, auntie. It's just a bridge!" Melody coaxed. Angela peered over the cliff-side and blanched. She wanted to throw up. Violent waters churned at _least_ ten stories below. Fear prickled Angela's skin in the form of goosebumps. She took several steps backwards.

"Ummm... I think I'll just chill here... Y'know, enjoy the view," Angela stammered quickly. Finn flew back over to her and hovered next to her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Angela! I'm sure this bridge is totally safe," he assured. Angela wasn't so sure, but she bit her lip, set an uncertain foot down on the old rotting wood. It seemed stable enough.

"Okay, I got this!" Angela smirked. She strode pridefully across the bridge and made it safely to the other side. "Let's just find this Goddess of yours and go. It's freaking cold up here and I have a huge headache." Angela rubbed her arms.

Finn led them past the carpenter's shop, which Angela had never seen before. She'd never been the the area at all, actually. She'd have to introduce herself to everyone there later.

He hovered above a few bushes, where herbs grew in their shade. He pointed past them. "It's this way! Come on!" He flew off through the bush and disappeared.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" Melody shouted. Angela winced, slapped her hands over her ears. Melody ran through the bush and vanished as well.

"Melody?" Angela muttered, staring. She slowly made her way up to the foliage, pulled the branches and leaves aside. An old worn path laid ahead. She climbed through the bush and crept through the dark forest the path led down.

A moment later, she reached the end of the path and came into a grassy clearing, similar to the one in her dream. That was a bit of a shock. She grimaced and held a hand above her eyes to shield them from the dazzling light she'd walked into.

"Aunt Angela! Over here!" Melody's voice called from ahead. Angela winced again and followed her voice.

Melody was standing in front of the old ruins of what looked like an ancient temple. Angela's eyes widened in awe. She'd never seen something like this before. The city had no fair comparison; not even the richest museum could recreate made their way across shallow water and up cracking stone steps, where they came face-to-face with the most beautiful woman Angela had ever seen.

She was at least twice as tall as Melly, with glistening pale skin and crystal clear eyes the color of pure aquamarine. Her teal hair was braided into two plaits that met as they brushed the ground. Her hands were clasped peacefully in front of her. Every fiber of her being radiated peace and calm. Her large wings fluttered open and closed, and she seemed that she gave off a blue light. Her hair, dress, and golden jewelry rustled without a breeze. The Goddess' rose-red lips curved into a delicate smile as the trio approached her.

"Angela... Melody... Finn." The Goddess nodded at each of them in turn. "It's very nice to see you. Finn, you've done well with these two."

Finn grinned from the praise and flew into the goddess' outstretched arms. "Thank you so much, Harvest Goddess!"

The goddess turned her attention back to the two young women in front of her. She knelt down to Melody's height and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, little one."

Melody nearly fainted. She staggered back and hugged tight onto her aunt's waist as if she was frightened. The Goddess offered an apologetic smile to Angela. "Forgive me. Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't think so, no...," Angela murmured, looking from her niece to the magical being in front of her, like watching a tennis match. She stroked Melody's hair. "She's just... had an overdose of _crazy_ today."

The goddess laughed quietly. It reminded Angela of wind chimes and breezy summer nights, innocent children playing. "Ah... I see." She paused, then frowned, and her laughter ceased. "She - both of you - might have to deal with a bit more of that in the coming months."

"What do you mean by that?" Angela asked, wary. She raised an eyebrow. Melody peeked over her shoulder at the goddess.

The goddess sighed quietly, so quiet that Angela almost didn't hear it. "I suppose it is time to address the matters at hand.

"This island, the land of Castanet, is in danger."

"Danger...? How?" Melody asked. She slowly released her aunt and stood stationary next to her.

The goddess turned around and let out another nearly silent sigh. In the direction she faced stood a large tree, but it was by no means grand. The bark was twisted, withered, and old, and not a single leaf graced it's branches. It was completely and utterly dead.

"The tree?" Angela blurted, threw her arms into the air, exasperated. "This entire thing is about some silly _tree?"_

Finn frowned. "Angela-"

"No, no. It is fine," the Goddess assured, gazing sadly up at the tree. "This is no ordinary tree. This tree represents this island's health. As the island dies, the tree dies.

"My source of power comes from this tree," the Goddess explained. "The tree runs off the well-being of the island. As the island deteriorates, the tree dies, and my powers... They fade. I do not have enough power left to revive the tree or the island by myself." The Goddess lowered her head.

"So where do we come in?" Angela asked. The Goddess smiled a sad smile.

"Always right to the point, Angela. That quality will come in handy," she said. "In order to revive the island, the tree, and restore my powers, I will need the help of the Harvest God."

"The _who?"_

Any other person would've thrown their hands up and shouted, "God, shut up, I'm getting to that!" But the goddess didn't seem like that kind of person at all. She chuckled quietly. "The Harvest God is my brother... He is much more powerful than I. To summon him, I will need you to ring five bells for me."

"Can't you just call him or something? Write a letter? Family bonds are important!" Declared a hypocritical Angela. She was promptly ignored.

Melody said, "Sounds easy enough..."

"Oh, but it is not, young one." The Goddess' eyes reflected worry, though her smile and calm aura remained. "The other harvest sprites have been called upon to ring their bells, but have not. I fear they are to weak to do so. Some of the bells have been removed from their pedestals. You will need to work to return the bells to their homes and to strengthen the harvest sprites."

Angela bit her lip. This was a bit much to take in all at once. "What... What will happen if we don't ring all the bells before the island weakens completley?"

The goddess bowed her head and did not reply for a few minutes. Angela's eyes darted nervously from Finn to Melody. They both wore blank looks on their faces. Perhaps the Goddess' silence meant that they were to leave? They turned around and took a few steps towards the path.

"Castanet will then become inhabitable... And the island will die. Everyone will be forced to leave," came the soft voice of the Goddess.

Angela, Melody, and Finn turned and looked at the Goddess. Her eyes were pleading. "Please. Save our home. Save _your_ home."

What were you supposed to say to something like that? There was only one right answer. "... We will."

* * *

**I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR. dfhkhkrufhiuehrithriuhiasf!1!11!1_ELEVEN_!1 AUGHH. /mindless insanity **

**I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! D: I've been damn busy lately -slapp'd- OKAY I WAS PROCRASTINATING I ADMIT IT. I just lost interest for a while, but it came back. So yay. :D**

**Now that this story's got an actual freaking PLOT, I feel very accomplished. In the coming chapters, please warn me if this story becomes to cookie-cutter. As in, like every other story out there. I hate stuff like that, and writing one will make me a hypocrite. I ALSO HATE HYPOCRITES. **I am totally abusing the caps lock today. 3;

**Rant over, I'd like to thank ALL of my viewers, reviewers, et cetera. This chapter is dedicated to _lollipopdiego_ (forgive me if I just butchered your name; half asleep right now.) for being such an amazing and supportive reviewer! Can I get a WHAT up in here?**

**...**

**...**

**... ****I'll stop trying to be funny now D:**


	6. Stuck

The group slowly made their way from the spring and back to the mining district. The morning sun had risen considerably since they'd entered, and a quiet bustle could be heard as the other early risers got to work.

Melody led Angela towards the mountain-side, where a large mine was located. A young boy a few years Melody's senior sat on his knees next to an old mine cart, fiddling with tools as he tried to fix different parts of it.

"Hi, Bo!" Melody grinned, and cocked her head.

The boy, Bo, turned and nodded. "Oh. Hey, Mel." He looked over at Angela. "Who are you?"

"This is Angela! She's my auntie," Melody replied. Angela offered a tiny little wave with two fingers.

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you," the boy replied vacantly. He turned back to his work. "I'm kinda busy right now... We can play later, okay? Nice talking to you." He abrubtly brushed them off, but Melody's sudden cheeriness did not deter.

"Oh, that's okay!" Melody dismissed, and waved her hand abseltly in front of her face. She flicked her braid over her shoulder and offered a dazzling smile. "I was just on my way! Take care!"

"Yeah... Bye."

Melody practically skipped away, swinging her aunt's hand back and forth as they made their way across the street to a few more buildings.

"You _like _him."

Finn burst into laughter. "Eh?" Melody whipped her head around and the grin fell off her face. "W-What? Why on earth would you think that?" she stammered, blushing.

"The blush on your face - the color of ripe tomatoes, by the way - and the way you were talking to him."

"Not true, not true!" Melody cried, and shook her head wildly. She covered her ears with her hands.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Melly. You're - how old are you, again?" She ruffled Melody's hair and nearly squashed Finn, who flew up onto Angela's shoulder.

"Ten. And a half!"

"And him?"

"Um... F-fourteen," Melody stammered. "It could still work," she added under her breath.

The three made their way into the buildings and met some interesting people: Ramsey and his, erm, _energetic _granddaughter Chloe; The widow Mira, who worked at the accessory store; loud and proud Barbra at the General store. As they came out, the purple-haired person Angela had met on their first day came towards them. "Hello, my little darlings!" He sang.

"Hi, Julia," Angela said.

"It's Julius, sweetie."

"That's what I said."

"... Are you sure?"

"Totally."

Julius laughed, and his extraordinary crimson eyes twinkled. He flipped his purple hair over his shoulder and knelt down to Melody's height. "How is the little cutie doing today?"

"I'm just fine!" Finn sang. Angela turned her head so that Julius wouldn't see her chuckling.

"I'm doing great. But auntie keeps teasing me." Melly narrowed her eyes and sent a sideways frown to Angie, who whipped her head around and grinned.

"Oh, pooh." Julius glared jokingly at Angela. "You be nice to my little princess, okay?"

"Fine...," Angela sighed.

"That's a good girl." Julius reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a pinkcat flower. He handed it to Angela. "Here's your positive re-enforcement."

"Oh, thank you." Angela smiled. She held up the flower to her nose and inhaled. "It's beautiful, like that hair of yours."

"You're such a tease!" Julius said, laughed. He placed a hand on his hip and pulled out a golden stopwatch. He clucked his tongue and put it back, glanced at the accessory shop. "Well, I have to dash, my lovelies. Take care and say hello to the folks for me!" he added, pinched Melody's cheek. He spun on his tall heels and sashayed away.

"You like him, you like him!" Melody chanted. Angela rolled her eyes.

"If you don't stop, I'll tell your dad that you have a crush on Bo."

Melody froze in place and paled. "You wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

"We'll see about that," snorted Angela. She laughed out loud at Melody's expression. "When he was dating your mother, he gave the evil eye to any male creature within 100 feet of her." She let that sink in for a moment. "Now imagine what he'd do to any boy interested in _you."_

"Wow," said Finn. He looked down at Melody. "You're both totally dead!"

"Shut up, you."

"Sorrrrryyyy..." _But it's true! _he mouthed to Angela, who nodded with a chuckle.

"So." Angela and Finn turned back to Melody. "What bell do we start with first?"

They pondered that for a moment, until Finn blurted, "ALAN!"

"Wha? Who's Alan?" Angela asked.

"He's the leader of the Harvest Sprites," said Finn. "He's in charge of the red bell of fire. We should find his bell first!"

"Sounds good to me," Angela agreed. "All in favor?"

"Aye."

"Aye!"

"Let's do this, then."

Melody and Angela decided to split up and ask the people in the mining district if they knew anything about the red bell. A bit later, they both met up outside the blacksmith's.

"Find out anything?" Angela asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"No...," Melody sighed. "I guess we'll never find-"

"THE RED BELL!"

"Eh! ?" Melody and Angela both whirled around and saw Finn pulling at his hair. He pointed to a shiny red bell on the ground in front of the carpentry. Running towards it were Bo and a little girl with red hair - Chloe.

"No!" Melody shouted as Chloe's foot connected with the bell. Finn looked like he could throw up. The red bell went flying into the air - up, up, up!

And now it was racing back down.

"I got it! I got it!" Angela shouted, and shoved past them both. She stuck her hands up in the air and ran in frantic, dizzy circles.

In a blast of black smoke, the red bell was swallowed up, vanished down the blacksmith's chimney.

Finn paled and smacked a tiny hand to his tiny forehead.

"Angie? You don't got it."

Angela was going red in the face. "Uh-oh," Melody said. "Cover your ears!"

The children did as they were told.

Angela took a deep breath.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! AUGH!" Angela swore, violently jumping up and down. She shook her fists at the sky. "I TOTALLY HAD THAT, DUDE! SHIT! WHAT NOW?" She clenched her fists at her side and hunched over, face tight with rage.

"What is all the racket out here? !" an older man shouted, storming out of the blacksmith's building. It was Ramsey.

The stunned faces of the children, Chloe's guilty look, and Angela's furious expression as well clued him in that something had gone wrong. He turned to Chloe. "What's going on, Chloe?"

"Well..." She began to draw circles in the dirt and gravel with her foot. She rubbed her arms and didn't meet his eyes. "Me and Bo, we were playing this game with my new toy..."

"That whistle?"

"No, no. Owen took that away from me... The bell!"

"Oh, that... And?" He leaned in, a wary expression on his angry features.

"Haha, funny story, really..." She met Angela's eyes, which were practically popping out of their sockets. She dove behind Bo. "!"

"What?"

Bo stepped in. 'Um... The red bell, sir. It's... It's lodged in the chimney..."

"WHAT? !"

"_THE BELL_!" Angela shouted, on the brink of insanity. "It's-"

"I heard that!" Ramsey snapped. He looked up to his chimney, shielded his eyes with his hand. "That's just wonderful! How am I supposed to get it out?"

"No, no, no!" Melody muttered. She tugged on Angie's arm. "What do we do now?"

Angela shook her head.

"Wait! I've got an idea." Ramsey turned to Angela and Melody, jabbed a finger at them both. "You two! If you can get me enough ore, I can smelt it over the fire! And then the smoke will push the bell out of the chimney!"

"Yes! We'll do it!" Melody cried.

"Shouldn't _she_ have to do it?" Angela hissed, jabbed a finger at a cowering Chloe. Not for the first time that day, she was ignored.

Ramsey looked relieved. He wiped his brow. "Thank you." He turned to Chloe and scowled, grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip. "Now, your turn, missy! You're in for some serious trouble!" They vanished into the blacksmith's.

Bo watched them vanish, turned back to Angie and Melly. "Uh... Bye." He, too, walked away.

"I guess we'd better get to work, huh?" Melody asked. She cocked her head towards the mine. "C'mon, Owen's usually on the tenth floor. He'll probably have a hammer for you to use..."

"Ugh, fine!" Angela stormed into the mines, Mel following close behind.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
